theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blare House/episodes
This is a list of episode of The Blare House. Season One 1) Willy And Wendy/Get The Message * Willy And Wendy - Wendy tries to do her school project by herself, but when she accidentally breaks it, she realizes she needs Willy's help. * Get The Message (Blare House version) - After Willy leaves a disturbing voicemail on Molly's phone, he tries to erase it before she hears it. 2) Tickled Pink/Good In-Deeds * Tickled Pink: After running out of clean shirts to wear, Willy is forced to wear Molly's Valentine's Day pink shirt. * Good In-Deeds: Proving she's more than a "tough girl", Wendy tries to do good deeds, but ends up scaring away a famous bird. 3) Heavy Meddle/Girls Only * Heavy Meddle (Blare House version) - Wendy is tired of her siblings meddling in his business...until they found out she has a bully on her tail. * Girls Only - The sisters are having a sleepover in Molly and Allie's room, but their fun is constantly ruined thanks to the brothers trying to get in. 4) No Guts, No Glory/Sister Act * No Guts, No Glory (Blare House version) - Molly's tyranny as babysitter prompts Willy and the rest of the siblings plot a rebellion. * Sister Act - Molly moves in with Willy and Wendy after getting into an argument with Allie. 5) Driving Miss Hazy/Trading Places * Driving Miss Hazy (Blare House version) - Willy and Wendy try to help Allie pass her driver's test. * Trading Places - Willy and Wendy disguise themselves as each other to see their experiences of not being in the same classes. 6) I Found A Diamond!/To Serve And Protect * I Found A Diamond! - Willy is thrilled when he finds a diamond in the backyard...until when his siblings accused him of stealing it. * To Serve And Protect - Willy is ecstatic when he's choosen to be the school monitor and gets to choose the destination of the upcoming family vacation. But when Wendy goofs off as school, Willy faces a dilemma. 7) Father's Day/House Of Ghosts * Father's Day - It's Father's Day, and the kids have different ideas of how they want to celebrate it. * House Of Ghosts - Overhearing their parents saying they might move to another city, they plan to make the house seem haunted to thwart the sale. 8) A Tale Of Two Tables/Sounds Of Scotland * A Tale Of Two Tables (Blare House version) - Wendy feels too old to be sitting at the "kiddie table", so she tries to become more "grown-up" in order to join the "grown-up table". * Sounds Of Scotland - Willy helps a famous composer and takes him to hear the "sounds of Scotland", which is actually his noisy siblings. 9) Don Juan Barlow/My Lyra The Weirdo * Don Juan Barlow - The brothers and sisters give Barlow conflicting friend-making ideas when they believe he has a crush on a girl in his class. * My Lyra The Weirdo - Lyra wants to give a toast to Hannah at her upcoming party, so she seeks advice from the most confident person she knows...Spencer. 10) Willy You Swim/Snow Bored * Willy You Swim (Blare House version of "Linc Or Swim") - Wendy buys a kiddle pool for the backyard, and all her siblings want to use it. * Snow Bored (Blare House version) - The Blare kids try to show Barlow how snow days can be "fun". 11) Booooo! * After watching a horror movie, the Blare kids are convinced there's a ghost in their castle. 12) A Tattler's Tale/Save The Date * A Tattler's Tale (Blare House version) - Hannah wants to be part of the siblings' secrets club, but they won't let her because she's a tattle-tale. * Save The Date '''(Blare House version) - Austin and Molly go on a double date with Wendy and Austin's younger brother, Antonio. 13) '''Sister Of The Opera/Homespun * Sister Of The Opera - After getting into several freak accidents, Hannah doesn't feel like a "princess" anymore and runs away from home. * Homespun '''(Blare House version) - The kids complain about their house, but when they learn a tornado threatens to destroy it, they start to feel differently. 14) '''Butterfly Effect/Rainy Day * Butterfly Effect '''(Blare House version) - After spilling an experiment of Barlow's, Willy and Wendy set off a chain reaction that unravels the household. * '''Rainy Day - The kids find trouble when they try to occupy themselves on a rainy day. 15) Will-dora's Box * While cleaning the house, Willy comes across a box that actually unleashes ghosts. 16) For Bros About To Rock/Toads And Tiaras * For Bros About To Rock '(Blare House version) - Willy and Wendy go to attend their first rock concert with Spencer, who hopes to make it a memorable experience. * '''Toads And Tiaras '(Blare House version) - When Hannah gets injured and cannot compete in the "Miss Prim & Perfect" pageant, Willy trains Henry to take her place without her knowledge. 17) '''House Music/April Fools Rules * House Music '(Blare House version) - The kids decide to form a band for their act at the Family Fun Fair, but Spencer loses sight of what's important. * '''April Fools Rules '(Blare House version) - Every April Fool's Day, Patrick pranks the entire household, but this year, Wendy has a plan to not get pranked. 18) '''Dance, Dance Resolution/Brawl In The Family * Dance, Dance Resolution '(Blare House version) - It's the Light Up dance at school and Spencer, Patrick, Joe, and Willy have accidentally landed Wendy four dates. * '''Brawl In The Family '(Blare House version) - When Molly and Allie bought the same dress, a fight breaks out leading to a massive one in the Blare House. 19) '''The Hungover/Man Up * The Hungover - Recovering from a candy hangover from the night before, Wendy and Willy must locate Elsa, who went missing. * Man Up - Joe adopts a New-Age attitude after his soccer team lost the season match. 20) Pet Peeved * The kids come across a robotic dog that grew attached to Joe. more TBA